


The Other Side Song Fic- Nightmare/Error Version

by Bjhargrove89



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Error (Undertale) - Freeform, Nightmare (Undertale) - Freeform, Posssible Nighterror if ya squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjhargrove89/pseuds/Bjhargrove89
Summary: Undertale Song Fic "The Other Side" from the Greatest Showman movie. Nightmare is trying to convince Error to join him and the Gloom Boys while Error is looking at a new AU called Songtale. \
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Other Side Song Fic- Nightmare/Error Version

**Author's Note:**

> I made Songtale as a AU for this fic. I may expand the AU it later. Been forever since I wrote a fanfic and this is my first Undertale fic so please tell me how I did. Flames will be used to cook marshmallow for Error.

Error was in a new AU that Ink created. Looking at the codes he sees that it’s called Songtale. It was similar to Dancetale but rather than dancing people would sing during battle. He almost thought of leaving this AU alone when a dark portal opened.

“ **Hello Destroyer** ,” a dark voice says. Then out stepped the King of Negativity himself, Nightmare.

“ _W-what do ya w-want Nightm-mare_ ,” Error asked in his glitch voice.

“ **I decided to give you the chance to join my gang** ,” Nightmare says. “ _Heh. Haa-hh-a-haa-ha! And w-what would make y-ya think I w-would join ya li-ittle bad boy-y club?_ ” Error asks Nightmare with a smirk.

Nightmare angry by this tried to pull Error into a battle but instead of his usual attacks he started to sing.

Nightmare: **Right here, right now**

**I put the offer out**

**I don't want to chase you down**

**I know you see it**

**You run with me**

**And I can cut you free**

**Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in**

**So trade that typical for something colorful**

**And if it's crazy, live a little crazy**

**You can play it sensible, a king of conventional**

**Or you can risk it all and see**

At first Nightmare seems confused but seeing Error was trapped decided to run with this and holds out his hand in offering while he sings.

**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play**

**'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride**

**It'll take you to the other side**

**'Cause you can do like you do**

**Or you can do like me**

**Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key**

**Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly**

**It'll take you to the other side**

Error already knowing what’s happening just smirks and surprises Nightmare by singing without his usual glitchy voice.

Error: _Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in_

_Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen_

_So thanks, but no_

_I think I'm good to go_

_'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in_

_Now I admire you, and that whole show you do_

_You're onto something, really it's something_

_But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells_

_I'll have to leave that up to you_

Error then dodges an attack from the Gloom boys who weren’t pulled into the battle magic. He just smirks, dancing around the bones, axes, and knifes flying at him while still singing.

_Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play_

_'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride_

_I don't need to see the other side_

_So go and do like you do_

_I'm good to do like me_

_Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key_

_Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine_

_I don't need to see the other side_

Waiting for his chance Nightmare then chooses to shortcuts in front of Error getting right in his face.

Nightmare: **Now is this really how you like to spend your days?**

**Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays**

Error frowns at Nightmare as images of him destroying and then being alone in the Anti-Void pop up in his head. He shakes his head and glares at Nightmare.

Error: _If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town_

_Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns_

Nightmare: **But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little**

**Just let me give you the freedom to dream**

**And it'll wake you up and cure your aching**

**Take your walls and start 'em breaking**

**Now that's a deal that seems worth taking**

**But I guess I'll leave that up to you**

Nightmare slowly turns his back to Error crossing his arms. He knows he is starting to get to the Glitch.

Error: _Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly_

_So what percentage of the show would I be taking?_

Nightmare: **Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen**

Nightmare turns around and holds out his hand. Error just rolls his eyelights at him.

E: _I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine_

N: **Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime**

E: _Fifteen_

N: **I'd do eight**

E: _Twelve_

N: **Maybe nine**

E: _Ten_

They shake and the Gloom Boys cheer. They got the Destroyer as their ally now! Nightmare then by impulse pulls Error into a dance making Error laugh and forget about his haphephobia.

Both: **_Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play_**

**_'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride_ **

**_To the other side_ **

**_So if you do like I do_ **

**_So if you do like me_ **

**_Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key_ **

**_Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly_ **

**_We're going to the other side_ **

N: **So if you do like I do**

Both: **_(To the other side)_**

E: _So if you do like me_

Both: ** _(We're going to the other side)._**

**_'Cause if we do we're going to the other side_ **

We're going to the other side


End file.
